The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKOST022’. ‘SAKOST022’ originated as a naturally occuring whole plant mutation from parent ‘Pa4Or-33’. ‘Pa4Or-33’ resulted from a hybridization of proprietary hybrid Osteospermum female breeding line ‘Pa4’ and proprietary hybrid Osteospermum male line ‘SO-1’ in Kakegawa, Japan.
In 2002, the two Osteospermum lines were crossed and 127 ovules were removed from flowers on the female parent and cultured by standard ovule culture techniques. A total of thirty-three plantlets were developed. The thirty-three F1 hybrid plantlets were transplanted to soilless media for greenhouse culture and acclimatization. The plants were evaluated in pots. Out of the thirty-three Fl lines, line ‘Pa4Or-33’ was selected which had vigorous performance and had an early flowering habit.
In 2004, line ‘Pa4Or-33’ was vegetatively propagated via cuttings and evaluated for performance in a greenhouse. A plant was selected which had a creamy purple flower color and a more compact habit than ‘Pa4Or-33’. In the same year, the new plant selection was propagated via vegetative cuttings in an open field and in a greenhouse in Kakegawa, Japan and it was confirmed the plant's characteristics were fixed.
In 2005, the new plant selection was propagated again via vegetative cuttings in an open field and in a greenhouse and confirmed the stability of the distinct characteristics of this variety. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKOST022’ and found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.